guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paragon Vabbian armor
Paragon females got gipped with this set... Of all the Vabbian sets, this is probably the least recognizable. A prestige set that doesn't offer much prestige. That's too bad. -Wang 09:39, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I would disagree. The white hose makes it quite recognizable, as well as the detail on the skirt. It looks very different from any other sets, with the exception of the new GWEN armor, where one of the sets looks slightly similar, though, no hose. RoseOfKali 22:34, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Headgear Might the headpieces be bugged since they're the only Vabbian headpieces that don't need rubies/sapphires to craft? Or are paragons just lucky? XD Rhia Aryx 03:02, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Paragons are really lucky, I guess, since they get a unique Vabbian headgear that's dirt-cheap to craft (I just spent over 100k last week to get all 5 Vabbian Elementalist headgears, and 3 days cleaning up that headgear page :P). Though, there also IS a "bug" with the Necromancer Elite Canthan armor and Necromancer Canthan armor, where the male and female headgear seems to be criss-crossed between the Elite and Regular styles. And might I ask for someone to add the headgear images here? Why are they not in the gallery, since they are unique to Vabbian artwork? RoseOfKali 01:02, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Really lucky? Considering this is the only unique headgear for Paragon, I think they deserve it cheaper. :::Meaning that paragons have no expensive headgear whatsoever... And only 2 sets to choose from... Let's see if GW:EN changes that. :) RoseOfKali 14:00, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Headgear Images missing Why are there still no headgear images here?!! I mean, they're CHEAP! Can someone please be so kind to post them here? RoseOfKali 14:02, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :It's because the armor crafter offers the same headgear as with all the other common sets. Although, they could add it anyway. --Mike ::Your wrong. This set is unique. Not the same. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:27, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Two years late, but I finally got the crests up - female only, since they can't be dyed (thus no dye-previewing with a male mule). —Dr Ishmael 03:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hooker? Anybody else think this set makes the female paragon look like a hooker? :Uuuuh... No. Apparently you haven't seen a hooker before. RoseOfKali 09:28, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::A hooker? This is revealing yes, but no more so then about all elementalist armor.--Alari 09:30, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Cellophane!!! *grins* Shiny cellophane skirt!!! Right.. that's today's quota of extreme randomness filled. pose if someone teaches me how to upload the screenshots can i update them to that it isnt in /attention? at least...the dyeable area one for female anyway Funkopotomis 02:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Both the male and female ones need updating so anything you can do will help. and this should contain anything you need to know to take and upload good images. N Segick 03:42, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Male Head Sets Added Male Head Sets - I know that the male head sets are the same as the female ones, but I think people should be able to see 1) what they look like on a male character. and 2) know that they disappear in some of the male hairstyles. If you don't like them feel free to take them down, just trying to help. Nalek The Fox 17:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Female Skirt Glitch gone It would appear that the glitch on the female skirt with the cape is gone, so the clipping note can be taken down 19:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Bought a set today, the glitch is still there. Good thing I never show my cape. Dzjudz 22:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I bought a set today and it exibits no clipping issues. Maybe this effect is related to the type of cloak graphic. Edit. did some testing and noticed that the issue had retutrned. Took off the skirt and put it back and and noticed that my cloak moved as if it was interacting with the cloak. Took a few steps forward and the cloak popped out from inside the skirt detail removing the issue. So it still exists, but you can remedy it by moving! 12:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Lol So, I was admiring this armor when I couldn't help to notice how happy the bra cups and the little lace between them look http://i34.tinypic.com/wm08rq.jpg Now I can't look at my para's chest without seeing :D -- 15:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC)